


so we do funny things to escape

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anakin Being Resourceful, Biting, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fake Marriage, Gen, Mild Blood, non-sexual biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: "I can't believe I let you drag me into this."





	so we do funny things to escape

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the appropriately named "You Will Marry the Wrong Person," by Tom Rosenthal.

After the ceremony, Ahsoka won't let Anakin come near her. She huddles in a far corner, drawing her legs up to her chest and wedging herself between the wall and the silk-draped bedpost. When Anakin crawls over to her and tries to put a placating hand on one of her lekku, Ahsoka jerks away, narrows her eyes at him, and sets her jaw. When she bares her teeth at him, his eyes are drawn to the points of her fangs and suddenly he feels like prey caught in the sights of a hunter.   
  
After a few long seconds, Ahsoka blinks and looks away, the spell broken.   
  
Anakin squirms a little and reaches back to rub at his nape.  
  
"Ahsoka..."  
  
"I'll never forgive you for this," she snaps but he can hear the slight curl to the edges of her tone. She'll forgive him, though it might take a little bit of work. "I can't believe I let you drag me into this."  
  
"It'll be fine," Anakin promises.  
  
"You don't know that." Ahsoka looks at him again and gives him an appraising once-over. "They'll never believe you."  
  
"Believe me about..." Anakin trails off.  
  
"That you consummated the marriage," Ahsoka says, rolling her eyes. She flicks listlessly at a gold bangle around her upper arm. "They're going to want proof. At least they stuck to the agreement of no holorecordings."  
  
Anakin sighs and drags a hand through his hair. He's really gotten them into a mess this time but he's sure he can get them right out of it. At least, he's pretty sure.  
  
"Here," Anakin says, holding his arm up. He rolls his sleeve up, exposing his wrist. "Bite me."  
  
"What?" Ahsoka looks at Anakin's bare arm and then into his eyes, questioningly.  
  
"It's okay. Bite me. Hard enough to draw blood." He holds his arm out to her.  
  
Ahsoka takes his wrist in her hand and turns it this way and that before letting out a huffy, petulant sigh. Drawing her lips back, Ahsoka exposes her fangs.   
  
Anakin closes his eyes and barely winces when he feels her break the skin. When he opens them again, Ahsoka's curled back up against the wall and blood is beading on his pale skin.   
  
Anakin shakes a few droplets onto the cream-colored comforter beneath them. It's not a lot of blood at all and probably won't do much to convince the Atraxxans that he and Ahsoka consummated their marriage but, well... It's better than the alternative, he supposes.  
  
When he's done bleeding onto the comforter he looks up at Ahsoka again. Her eyes are downcast and she's digging her chin into her knee. Frowning, Anakin crawls closer.   
  
"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" he asks.  
  
Ahsoka refuses to look at him. "Nothing," she lies.  
  
"Something's clearly weighing on your mind," he points out reasonably.  
  
Ahsoka sighs. "I didn't like doing that," she says.  
  
Anakin glances down at his arm and the two tiny puncture wounds. "How come?" he asks.   
  
"You're—you're my  _friend_ , Master. I never want to hurt you," she says.  
  
"It's okay, Ahsoka," Anakin promises her, showing her his arm. "See? It's already stopped bleeding."  
  
Ahsoka glances at the spots of blood on the bed, for a moment, before reaching out and tracing a fingertip lightly over the puncture wounds. After a moment, she says, sounding almost proud: "That was some quick thinking, Master."  
  
"It's about time you acknowledged my problem-solving skills," Anakin says.   
  
Ahsoka rolls her eyes and pushes him away. She reaches up and yanks the jewel-studded tiara from her montrals, dropping them on the bed with a jangle. "What now?"  
  
Anakin beams at her, baring his teeth in an almost feral grin. "Now we plot our escape."


End file.
